The Fate That Binds Us
by KaiserRyuujin
Summary: Something uncontrollable brings people together, whether its to do battle or to fall in love. There is something that binds us together, you can either change it or go along with it. The choice is up to you.
1. Chapter 1: The All out Battle, Who Will

Writer: Just to let everyone know that this story takes place after Chapter 219 of Naruto so if you haven't read up to this point and don't want anything spoiled and be completely confused then I warn you may or may not want to read.  
  
Chapter 1: The All out Battle, Who Will Win?  
  
The splash of water had finally begun to settle and from the mist of the water a small rainbow was visible. Naruto sank slightly as the sun shine made the water sparkle as he looked up and out of the water. 'Why Sasuke...why have you given in? You bastard...how could you? Everyone has fought for you...shed tears for you...and yet you cast your back to them...' Naruto couldn't understand it, why this was happening but really he didn't want to.  
  
'Chouji....Neji....Kiba...Shikamaru...Thick Brows...they all fought to bring you back Sasuke...'  
  
Naruto couldn't take it, he clenched his fists, 'But...I will not let their efforts be in vein...I WILL BEAT YOU AND BRING YOU BACK!' Naruto growled in his head and put his hands together concentrating.  
  
Sasuke stood atop the monument and looked down and smirked, 'Hmph the dumbass, really thought I gave a shit.'  
  
To his surprise he saw the water begin to what looked as if it was boiling as bubbles rose to the surface erratically. But the look disappeared as the bubbles disappeared, "That's the end of that trash." He said aloud as he turned to start back on his journey to Orichimaru.  
  
When he took a step the water exploded erupting in a great pillar behind him and then Naruto landed right infront of him. His charka flared around him, but it was not blue it was the orange signifying he tapped into Kyuubi's power. Naruto looked at Sasuke with such anger and hatred now, "SASUKE! I AM NOT! Letting everyones effort be in vain! I AM BRINGING YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO KONOHA!!!"  
  
Sasuke just chuckled, "You are a dumbass Naruto, with the power I have....you can hardly touch me now! I would like to see how you plan on doing such things now!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto ignored Sasuke's words as he charged his charka, and then put his hands together his index and middle finger crossing behind his other hand.  
  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then Naruto filled the area of clones all glaring at Sasuke the same way he was.  
  
"Hmph you idiot, you have tried this before and yet you still think it will work?" Sasuke laughed at Naruto's attempts to stop him.  
  
Naruto didn't say a word, he was done talking at this moment. The first clone ran at Sasuke with his fist pulled back, and with ease Sasuke kicked it away as another clone attacked from the air and he just back handed it defeating it quickly. "You see Naruto! You can't beat me!" Sasuke said with great confidence.  
  
While Sasuke was distracted a Naruto clone came down from the air and hurled a kunai down at him. He smirked and with grace moved to the side and quickly hopped into the air performing a round house kick and knocked the clone away making it fall to a puff of smoke. After he defeated that clone a mass group of them attacked at full speed, Sasuke was having no problem with these clones even with out his Sharingan and he leaped up to the air and quickly brought his hand to his mouth and shot a blast of fire down upon the clones.  
  
He destroyed the clones and as he floated up in the air for a moment he caught Naruto leaping up at him readying a punch. This time it was Naruto and the punch connected, "SASUKE I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU! No...matter....WHAT!"  
  
Sasuke grinned and chuckled as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders of his jacked and then pulled him down with him. He quickly twisted in the air and moved so Naruto was below him, "I DON'T THINK SO DEAD LAST!"  
  
They fell the distance and landed on back down on the massive statue and Naruto took the full force of the fall as Sasuke pinned him to the ground. Sasuke then pulled his fist back and slammed it down into Naruto's face, he continued this brutal assault to his former teammate. "I am not going back to those weaklings! Those bastards that held me back from my goal! I only grew weak with you assholes!!" Sasuke yelled finally as he still kept Naruto pinned but stopped the assault.  
  
Naruto could hard barely look at Sasuke now, his eyes where to full of tears, "Sasuke...you selfish shit head....I considered you my friend...or at least I thought we were...I hoped that because we had our share of pain that...."  
  
He was then interrupted as Sasuke slammed his fist into Naruto's face again, "SHUT UP! You know nothing! We share nothing! You stupid, loud mouthed, dumb ass!"  
  
"You call me the dumb ass..." Naruto smirked and as he did Sasuke threw his fist over his shoulder and punched a clone making it disappear.  
  
"Naruto, you are much too predictable." Sasuke then threw a punch into Naruto's chest making him cough to try and re supply himself with air again after getting it knocked out with that punch.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lee and Gaara still sat under the tree resting up from their battle with Kimimaro. There was quit the awkward silence between the two as it was slightly hard to find things to discuss, but Lee finally stood up. "Where are you going?" Asked Gaara in curiosity as he watched the Leaf Genin dust himself off and start off.  
  
"To find Naruto-kun, I just want to make sure that he intends to keep his promise to Sakura-chan." Answered Lee as he began to leave in the direction Naruto gave chase to Sasuke.  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
"What? How dare you say that?" Said an infuriated Rock Lee shaking his fist at Gaara with a very angered face look though he was projecting his anger at the wrong person.  
  
"I dare say that because I'm sure you want to beat the hell out of the Uchiha kid for what he has done." Stated Gaara as even he rose to his feet and picked up his gourd placing it onto his back again.  
  
Lee had to admit it, Gaara was right; he wanted to get back at Sasuke for what he did to Sakura-chan making her cry in such a way because she cared so greatly for him. "Yes, you are correct, I do, badly..."  
  
"We will go, but only as spectators, this is Naruto's fight, we won't interfere unless our help is really needed and you can get you hits in on him." Gaara then leaped off into the tree's heading off ahead of Lee where he started going.  
  
'Naruto-kun, just wait...we will be there...' Lee thought as he knelt down and then leaped into the tree's fallowing behind Gaara.  
  
Back At The Battle...  
  
Naruto was still coughing from the punch to the chest, he had to think of something quick or this was going to be it. "Good bye Naruto." Sasuke said in a low tone as he reached behind him and pulled out a kunai.  
  
'Shit, shit shit!' Naruto thought as he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
He then rolled to his right and then quickly back handed Sasuke and as he rolled to his left and punched him right in the side of the head and finally got Sasuke off from him and rolled away getting to a knee. Sasuke slowly got to his feet and rubbed his left cheek, "You are starting to get desperate...you are even beginning to realize that you are no match for me." Said Sasuke with a hint of enjoyment from the whole thought.  
  
"Seems that the team's hyperactive loud mouth is all out of bark and doesn't have the bite to back it up anymore."  
  
Naruto finally climbed back to his feet, "Sasuke...you can call me what you want, beat me into the ground whatever. But you know...at least I am not living in the past...I am living for the present and future...at least I haven't lost sight of those things...but sadly you have because you do nothing but dwell on the past. I...pity you....Uchiha Sasuke..." He said with one eye nearly shut and the other still open well enough to see.  
  
Sasuke's eyes where wide as can be, "YOU PITY ME! WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
  
Sasuke's anger was at its boiling point as he charged Naruto and quickly grabbed him by the arm and with one quick swing he launched the blond haired shinobi up into the air. He performed the signature hand seals and quickly electricity filled the Uchiha's hand and allowed the cursed mark to over take part of him feeding more power to his Chidori or Raikiri. He growled as he leaped into the air after Naruto, "DIE!"  
  
Naruto watched as Sasuke jumped at him and he just floated there thinking of all the good times that where at least had with him and his team. Despite their bitter rivalry and constant competition, Naruto thought he had found a true friend in Sasuke. But now as he watched Sasuke come at him with his Chidori, he knew deep down that there was no turning back now. Naruto then set his right hand to his side and quickly gathered Chakra and narrowed his eyes to Sasuke, "THIS ISNT OVER YET!" Naruto yelled back as he moved his body in the air so that he was going towards Sasuke.  
  
Then as the two got closer upon closer all that was then heard was a great scream of pain, and as that scream filled the air that Gaara and Lee arrived on the spot. 


	2. Chapter 2: Is This The End? Kyuubi In ...

Chapter 2: Is This The End? Kyuubi in Control!  
  
Haruno Sakura sat there at the gates to Konoha hoping, waiting that they would return, that Sasuke would return. Her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her legs to her chest, he mined consumed with just the thought of Sasuke and the night he left, the "Thank You" that ran through her head hearing it over and over from him. "I figured you would be here..."  
  
Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Ino standing there with one hand on her hip, "Still waiting for the others to return I see."  
  
Ino walked up and took a seat next to Sakura as she whipped her eyes of the tears, "I just want....Sasuke-kun back..."  
  
The blond kunoichi's eye twitched a bit as she mentioned that and she stood up walked right in front of Sakura. Pulling back her hand she with all the force she could and slapped Sakura right across her face, "How could you say that!? Sasuke turned his back on all of us! Yet you still want him back? My teammates are out there trying to bring him back! But your thoughts are still on Sasuke...god only knows what they are up against to bring him back."  
  
Sakura was speechless, she just looked at Ino with eyes as wide as can be. "Don't forget, Naruto is out there and from what I heard, Lee is as well. All for their village and...for you, I know Lee seems to hold something for you after everything that happened in the Forrest and so on. I don't know about Naruto but Im sure he has his reasons." She then walked around Sakura and headed off back to the flower shop.  
  
Sakura looked down and felt even worse they she already was about the whole situation, that she let Sasuke go so easily and that she was thinking of nothing but herself wanting nothing but Sasuke back so she would feel better in some way.  
  
Back At the Battle...  
  
Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, Sasuke's Chidori charged, Naruto's Resengan charged. As the two drew nearer and nearer Naruto realized that his Chidori was just about dead on with him and before they seemed to collide head to head Naruto attempted to sway his body towards his right as there would be less of him to hit. Sasuke though still swung his left arm forward and that's when it happened, Naruto's eyes grew wide beyond comparison as his pupils dilated to the size of an atom. His side was then ripped up leaving a whole the size of Sasuke's hand.  
  
Blood quickly sprayed out upon Sasuke and on Naruto as he let out a painful yell. With such a hit the Rasengen lost some of its power and as Naruto passed Sasuke through the air he twisted his body and threw the ball of Chakra into the small of the Uchiha's back, "Aaahhh!" Sasuke yelled as he fell.  
  
Gaara and Lee then arrived seeing the two both fall, but Naruto went over the waterfall, and Sasuke regaining himself landed down to the ground falling to a knee. "NARUTO-KUN!" Lee yelled as he watched the blond haired Leaf fall such a distance.  
  
"Lee...you go get Naruto, I will handle things here."  
  
Rock Lee just looked at Gaara with irritation, "Damnit why can't I take Sasuke?"  
  
"Because you're faster then I am to get him before he falls, now GO!" With that sudden yell from Gaara, Lee couldn't help but nod as he ran to the side and started to leap down after Naruto.  
  
::Inside Naruto's Mind::  
  
Naruto stood there before the cage that held the Kyuubi like an animal in the zoo. Naruto looked on in anger, "Why the hell did you call me here you damn fox?"  
  
Then the red aura of the Kyuubi appeared, "Im here to take your place." Kyuubi growled.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? Screw you, you stupid fox!" Naruto growled right back at him.  
  
"Baka...when you first thought that Uchiha kid was killed and you where fighting that masked kid, I took your place and fought for you. Why do you think you couldn't remember the fight? But unfortunately when I was going to rip that kids throat out you decided to wake up and stop me."  
  
Naruto just glared and then looked down, "Kid, you're strong, but against this you don't have what it takes, you're still weak. More in the sense, you can't fight him because you are friends and you care."  
  
He then looked up to him with curiosity, "Why? Why would you do this for me?  
  
There was a long silence until the Kyuubi's deep voice filled the room, "Because, if you do die and I have to go to, then I would rather help and continue to live."  
  
Naruto clenched his fists so tightly his hands where shaking and finally he took a deep breath and exhaled, "...Fine..."  
  
As Naruto looked down from the fox, Kyuubi then grinned widely, 'Finally I will be out for just a little bit, though as the kid, I will breath fresh air.' Thought the Kyuubi as he began to take Naruto's place in this fight.  
  
::Outside Naruto's Mind::  
  
Naruto's body just continued to fall like a sack of bricks, and Lee did his best to catch up and try to catch him so he would not fall to the water. Sasuke stood up slowly and Gaara just looked over at him with his arms folded. Sasuke raised his left hand looking at it, it was covered in blood, and Naruto's blood at that, "Ive don't it...I have spilled the blood of a teammate...Hmph no turning back now." The Uchiha smirked as he looked at his bloodied hand.  
  
Gaara finally took a step forward as he was a good distance apart from Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke..."  
  
Sasuke turned his head looking over at Gaara and still his devious grin graced his face, "Hm, Gaara of the Desert, so you decided to join the party huh? Hope you're ready to meet the same fate as the dumb ass that went over the edge."  
  
Gaara simply narrowed his eyes and in an instant from below Sasuke as a pillar of sand blasted up and slammed into the Sharingan users stomach, "Oofff" was all that Sasuke muttered out as he was sent up into the air and back into the ground of the statue on the other side of the one Gaara stood upon.  
  
Naruto's body then fell down into the mist that the water created, and Lee leaped off to the side on the ground and he began to scan the river side looking for Naruto's floating body. 'Damnit, where did Naruto-kun go?' Wondered a very puzzled Lee having yet to see Naruto float out, but then from the corner of his eye he saw a shadow leap up the mountain side to where Gaara and Sasuke where.  
  
Sasuke slowly gathered himself as the sudden burning sensation was felt on his back from Naruto's attack. "Ahh damnit, that damn shit head...I can't believe he actually hit me...."  
  
Before Gaara proceeded with his attack the shadowing figure landed right in front of him. Naruto was back on his feet, but the Sand Shinobi noticed a change, mainly in his body language, it was clearly more different then before. Sasuke looked across the way and his eyes widened for a moment, "What? You should be fish bait!" Screamed Sasuke pointing across the way to the still wounded Naruto.  
  
"Oh...you mean this? Hmph, a minor issue that can be easily changed." Naruto spoke with a deeper tone it seemed, and his appearance was greatly changed as his hair was spread out more. His whiskery marks seemed to grow out, as his eyes where the deep red as before and when he had spoke it seemed Naruto now had fangs that were quite visible.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Questioned Gaara from behind as he even had his distance between him and Naruto.  
  
"Ah...the Shukaku brat...yes I remember you from before...you just stay there this fight is done with." Said Kyuubi Naruto as he then put his hands together and slowly a blue chakra formed around the wound, the Kyuubi was now using Naruto's chakra to heal himself fully as he didn't want to waste his own.  
  
"Well...who the hell are you?" Sasuke questioned in a demanding tone.  
  
Kyuubi Naruto kneeled slightly as he put both his arms forward towards the ground and the orange chakra appeared behind him as it gave the appearance of him having nine-tails. "I am the person that is going to beat you into the ground and make you beg for mercy!"  
  
Sasuke calmed himself, "Tsk I would like to see you actually try that baka."  
  
"Alright then, let's get this party started." Kyuubi Naruto leaped into the air and as he was halfway to Sasuke he shocked the Uchiha.  
  
"HUH!?" Sasuke looked on with wide eyes; Naruto seemed to vanish before him as he had moved faster then he ever had before.  
  
Just as Sasuke finally caught him it was too late, Naruto had sent his fist right into Sasuke's gut. When he bent over in pain coughing up spit, he found himself on the other end of another punch to the side of the head knocking him down to the ground. "I have been waiting for this feeling for so long!"  
  
Kyuubi Naruto did not let Sasuke rest one bit as he grabbed him by the ankle and brought him up into the air and slammed him hard down into the ground making a sick thud when he hit the ground again. In a flash Naruto's foot was planted into Sasuke's stomach as he looked down at him with a slightly twisted grin, "THIS IS TO GREAT!"  
  
"I...is that really Naruto?" Asked Lee as he stood next to Gaara after he made his way back up the hill side.  
  
Gaara closed his eyes and then simply said, "Yes."  
  
He knew though that there was something going on with Naruto, but Gaara would let Naruto do the explaining when he felt the time was right. Sasuke let out quick little yelps of pain as he kept having a foot planted into his stomach repeatedly. Finally Naruto stopped and he walked to Sasuke's head, kneeling down he looked at Sasuke for a moment, "w...w...who...are you? T....tell me..." Sasuke spat out as he laid there on the ground.  
  
"I didn't hit you in the head that hard Sasuke." Spoke Naruto as he placed his hand on his neck and clenched firmly enough so he could still breath and begun to drag him.  
  
Naruto slammed Sasuke into the part of the massive statue where the hair parted up into a spike it seemed. "It's a good thing I was able to stop you before unleashing anymore of that power of yours...hm foolish little hu..." Kyuubi cut himself off right there.  
  
'Seems the brat wants back his body...but not until I put this kid through so much pain that he will be at least unconscious.' With that thought in mind Kyuubi began to perform certain hand seals with just his right hand.  
  
Sasuke was shocked even more then before, 'what the hell is this!? Naruto doesn't have that kind of ability? I don't know who the hell this is, but its NOT Naruto...can't...be...can it?'  
  
"Itami kara Makai no Jutsu(Pain from Hell Technique)!!"  
  
Lee and Gaara just watched as they heard the most horrifying scream of pain from Sasuke that they could only imagine. They had no idea what had just happened, just that it caused excruciating pain that sent a chill down Lee's spine. "The fight is over, let's go." Gaara taking a step forward and then jumped over to the next statue walking up behind Naruto and Lee was right behind him.  
  
Naruto dropped Sasuke to the ground and they could see that his whole body was now shaking. Sasuke now unconscious hit the ground in defeat, Naruto dropped to his knee's now his chakra was completely gone it seemed, "I...I...." He could barely form any words from his mouth as he to hit the ground unconscious.  
  
The two just looked at the two, Lee looked at Sasuke with a great amount of hatred and disrespect for what he pulled and the pain he caused. "I will take Naruto, you take Sasuke." 


	3. Chapter 3: Trip Back Home The Pain of ...

Chapter 3: The Trip Back Home. The Pain of It All...  
  
Gaara and Rock Lee where walking side by side towards the others as Gaara had Naruto on a patch of sand so he wouldn't have to carry him at all. Lee just had Sasuke hoisted over his shoulder carrying him quite easily. "Gaara....what was all that back there? Tell me; was that really Naruto-kun? Because by him performing the seals with one hand and what else he pulled off seemed well....not him..."  
  
The red haired sand nin stayed silent for a few more steps before he decided to speak, "When Naruto feels comfortable with speaking about today's events then he will do so, wait for him to speak his end..." Gaara seeming to walk a bit faster then Lee getting a little ahead of the Leaf nin.  
  
"Well, would it really be so hard to speak about today? I mean, it did turn out to be a success, we got Sasuke." Rock Lee responded as he could feel Sasuke begin to move and he just simply and with out a second thought socked him right in the face getting him to stop.  
  
"Lee...everyone has their demons..."  
  
Lee just stoped for a moment looking at Gaara as he walked off, 'I guess he does have a point....but Naruto-kun?'  
  
The two made their way into the forest again so they could meet up with the others. "Shouldn't we go ahead to check on the others?"  
  
Shikamaru looked up at the blond hair kunoichi as he sat there on the ground taking a breather, "Eh...I believe that Naruto has everything covered, he wouldn't stop fighting....unless..."  
  
Temari put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Unless what?"  
  
"Unless he is dead...shit...this could be even more troublesome then before..." Shikamaru begging to get back up to his feet, being careful where he placed his hand as he rose to his feet.  
  
"So, are we going to check up on him?"  
  
"Yes, depending on his condition we should bring him back to the village." Said Shikamaru as he started around the tree to go to where Naruto went off to.  
  
"Don't worry about getting him, we already have him." Spoke a voice from the left of them.  
  
Shikamaru turned his head seeing both Gaara and Lee carrying the other two Leaf nins. He let out a sigh of relief for the fact that he wasn't going to have to carry Naruto back if he didn't make it in one piece. "Seems Sasuke was stopped, who was the one that brought him down?" asked Shikamaru.  
  
"Naruto." Gaara answered.  
  
"Really, huh I had figured he was pretty low on chakra when he got around to fighting Sasuke...hm he is full of wonders."  
  
"Something odd though happened." Lee spoke up, the whole bit of Naruto doing what he did still didn't settle well in his mind.  
  
Shikamaru turned his attention to Lee and asked, "Oh? What might that be?"  
  
"Well Naruto-kun suffered a heavy wound on his side, because of an attack Sasuke did to him. He went over a waterfall but as I went down after him Naruto-kun mysteriously made his way back up to the top. Then by time I had gotten back up, his side was healed again and he was producing quit a bit of chakra...his speed was unbelievable and then...he even started performing hand seals with one hand..." Lee explained to Shikamaru wondering if he could make any sense of this.  
  
Shikamaru stood there trying to make sense of it himself wondering how the loudmouth was capable of that. "It doesn't matter, he got Sasuke back, there are injured we have to collect them." Said Gaara as he walked ahead of the others not wanting to discuss that fight any further.  
  
'...Gaara..." Temari was wondering what had suddenly stirred in Gaara to do that. She knows that ever sense the fight with that blond haired Leaf nin he has been changing more and more.  
  
She then walked up to Gaara as Shikamaru and Lee stood there not wanting to go against Gaara after that outburst. "Gaara...why did you do that...? What do you know about that kid?"  
  
"...." He didn't answer her question and just continued walking.  
  
Temari was about to question further but then Kankuro was waiting for them, "Oi! There you are, been waiting." Spoke the sand nin with the face paint.  
  
Kiba was there being supported with one of Kankuro's puppets because he didn't want to have to carry him himself. Lee and Shikamaru quickly caught up to the others, even as Lee was carrying Sasuke over his shoulder. Kiba caught glimpse of Sasuke and thought, 'That son of a bitch is lucky....I would had chewed his fucking throat out for what he has caused us....'  
  
Gaara looked at Kiba for a moment and saw who he was looking at and he could see that same look of hatred that he himself received from many people, Gaara himself still received that look, but it was slowly dieing in the eyes of his siblings as well as the look of fear. During his battle with Sasuke and then Naruto from before, he believed that it was him and Sasuke that where similar had more of a likeness to one another. But after everything that took place in the final moments, him and Naruto and now today, Gaara put the pieces all together and he came to see, it was him and Naruto that where more alike then anything, as he realized that he too has a demon locked inside of him. Knowing that, Gaara knew what came with such a thing as that, the pain with all of it.  
  
The group continued their journey through the forest, no one was really speaking to one another, just some glares shot in Sasuke's direction though he was unconscious, and they felt it necessary to express their anger in some way. They had finally come to Neji, who was a bloody mess, he was slipping in and out of consciousness from the blood loss, and they propped him over Kankuro's puppet's shoulder to carry him home as he was in no condition to walk, though he didn't even have the strength and energy to stay on his own feet. They traveled further and then they found the last member to their group, "Chouji!" Yelled Shikamaru as he ran over to his good friend and knelt down infront of him.  
  
"Ch...Chouji?" He looked at him; it looked as if he was barely breathing.  
  
Shikamaru even reached to his pouch at his back and pulled out a small bag of chips and slightly shook it to his ear, still nothing. The look of worry and concern grew more on his face, but he forced a smile, "Don't worry buddy we will get you home safely, and treat you to some barbeque." He hoped that would gage a response but still nothing.  
  
A hand was set upon his shoulder and a voice spoke, "Don't worry too much we aren't to far off from the village and he is still breathing, that's what's important right?"  
  
Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to see it was Temari who tried giving him the words of encouragement. He smiled slightly as he then moved a bit and placed Chouji's left arm over his shoulder and got him up to his feet, and then to his surprise Temari was on the right side helping him out. 'Hm seems I have more to thank her for.' Shikamaru thought letting his smile grow slightly more.  
  
"LET....ME.....GO!!" Yelled the now conscious Sasuke as he kicked Lee in the lower back and jumped away from the group finding him self against a tree.  
  
"Why? Why are you pansy ass shit heads doing this? Do I have to kill each and every one of you, just so I can further my strength?" Sasuke growled angrily at everyone, shooting them all a hateful glare like they had done something wrong.  
  
Gaara stood there, he was feeling a lot of anger flow through him as Sasuke opened his mouth more and more, "You still haven't learned....you still are blind to gaining true strength."  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU have a demon in you! You have all the power you need! I DON'T!" Yelled Sasuke pointing straight at Gaara who still had his back to him.  
  
But Gaara for some reason he couldn't help himself, he had to say something for once, everyone knows that actions speak louder then words. But actions sometimes seem to never get the point across. Gaara then turned to Sasuke and quickly from below the Uchiha sand latched onto him and slammed him into the tree pinning him right there. He then walked up to Sasuke and pulled his arm back and slammed it right into his face, "Do you think I want to have a demon living inside me? Do you think that I asked to have this kind of power? NO!" At the end Gaara yelled out at Sasuke.  
  
Everyone just looked on in shock as to what was now taking place, what Gaara was doing and saying. "Please Gaara, I saw your power for my own eyes, who are you trying to fool! All that power, but yet you where defeated by the idiot over there." The look in Sasuke's eye's showed that he was craving nothing but power at the moment.  
  
Gaara's eye twitched slightly, "Naruto beat me because he was trying to protect that pink haired girl the people in his village and....sadly enough you!"  
  
"Hmph, why would he do that for me?" Sasuke questioned obviously not taking a hint; the power had gone to his head.  
  
"Because Sasuke, to him, you are an important and precious person. For him...you and your friend have become family to him...he couldn't even fight you properly because he didn't have the heart to..."  
  
"You see, I did think that you and I where the same, because we seeked power...but I was wrong about that, wrong about it all. Naruto and I seek the same thing, somebody to fill the voids in our lives because of what is in us." Gaara clenched his fists tightly, all of this seeming to pour out of him, it was completely out of character for him. But he was sick of being the one to just shoot others glares; he was done being the silent one.  
  
Sasuke was unable to form any words as he just allowed himself to be placed against the tree, as Gaara then moved close to him, "Look at everyone...do you see the hatefulness in their eyes?" Sasuke looked over everyone and then nodded, "This is the first time you have seen such eyes laid upon you...huh?"  
  
Sasuke simply nodded and looked down, "Sasuke...Naruto and I have had to deal with those stares all our lives, people wishing we would disappear from life, just die away. They would gladly do it take our lives with out a second thought; because we where given something that once threatened their lives and they are so scared that we will turn around and do the same. All because they fear us, think that we are nothing but the demon locked inside us." Gaara closed his eyes clenched his fists tightly looking down now.  
  
Sasuke looked up finally and looked at Gaara and finally decided to open his mouth, "Why didn't Naruto say anything then? Why hide that from us, if he thinks of us as his friends or family?"  
  
Gaara looked up quickly and had the sand tighten around him, "You idiot, why do you think?"  
  
Now, Sasuke was feeling like the dunce as he hung his head low as the sand returned to its original pressure. Before Gaara spoke again a sudden pressure was placed around his neck, he wondered why his sand didn't stop who ever it was, but why? Because the who ever it was did not give off the emotion of hate or the intent to kill, but what was this? It was the feeling that Gaara sought for so long though he did not show it, the feeling of love, compassion, forgiveness. Then another bit of pressure was set upon his right shoulder, he wondered who would be doing this and he looked over his right shoulder. Temari was the one who had her arms wrapped around him and Kankuro had his hand placed on Gaara's shoulder, he looked at his siblings with wide eyes unsure of what to think.  
  
Temari could see the questioning look in Gaara's eyes, "Gaara no matter what to us you are and will always be our brother."  
  
Kankuro removed his hand from his shoulder, "She's right Gaara, and we are a family even though we never showed it."  
  
He just looked at his two siblings, and wanted so much to show his happiness, but after so long of keeping repressed and hidden. The only kind of smile he knew was a sadistic and crazy one when he was going to kill someone for enjoyment. Temari finally released Gaara from the hug and he just stood there for a moment and then walked around her and said, "Let's go."  
  
He was back to his old self it seemed, Temari just watched as he walked off with Naruto on the patch of sand. Sasuke watched the whole thing and he remembered the good things of his relationship with Itachi, the good times they had before he went and did what he did. How great he felt when he got to spend time with his older brother and everything he did learn from him. The Uchiha looked at Naruto and began to feel sorry for him, never knowing what it was to feel love from a family, he just knew the hatred from the villagers. His thought was then interrupted as he then dropped to the ground but was still wrapped in sand, "Come on Sasuke time to go home." Said Lee as he picked him and put him back over his shoulder and started to fallow with the others.  
  
The sand had staid around Sasuke like a cocoon on a caterpillar before it turned into a butterfly but Sasuke's head was uncovered so he could breath. Temari went back to Shikamaru and helped him with carrying Chouji and the group all headed back to Konoha as their mission was a success and Sasuke was going to be returning, some just wondered for how long and they kept a close eye on him while they traveled back home as he just staid in silence for the rest of the trip. 


End file.
